1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystalline polycarbonates, and more particularly relates to liquid crystalline polycarbonates derived from diphenyl carbonate, 4,4'-dihydroxybiphenyl and 4,4'-dihydroxyphenylether.
2. Description of Related Art
Polycarbonate resins exhibiting liquid crystalline properties have been prepared in the melt by a transesterification reaction between diphenyl carbonate and mixtures of methyhydroquinone and 4,4'-dihydroxybiphenol, see Schissel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,105. Schissel discloses that the polycarbonates are resistant to solvents.